persiapan hari R A Kartini
by rinlenlover02
Summary: Fanfic Khusus hari kartini yg berlangsung pada hari kemarin! / para vocaloid dihukum master untuk mengikuti upacara perayaan hari kartini dan mereka segera bersiap - siap! apa yg terjadi ? just read it! XD di edit sedikit!


**Hari R. A Kartini**

**Yo! Kiiro kembali lagi denganfic baru! Ini fanfic khusus hari kartini yg berlangsung pada hari kemarin! Sayangnya Kiiro enggak sempat publish kemarin karna idenya baru muncul saat sore hari kemarin jadi ya! Mohon dimaklumi oke, langsung saja!**

**.**

**Genre : Humor and a bite romance**

**Warning : gaje, alur kecepatan, typo, abal , Dll**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan R. A Kartini bukan punya Kiiro. Vocaloid milik crypton future media n Yamaha dan R. A kartini itu pahlawan bangsa dan kita semua**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pagi hari di kediaman Vocaloid, dimana para vocaloid melakukan kesehariannya. Tenang dan da-

"LEN! AYO KITA MAIN ROADRELLER!

"OKE RINNYKU SAYANG!"

"HUWEE! MANA NEGIKU!"

"WUAHH AISUKU JANGAN DIRATAKAN!"

"UAH SAKEKU PECAH"

"TUNAKU KOK BUSUK YA? GAKUPO! SIAPA YG GANGGU DIA?"

"UAH RAMBUTKU SAKIT! LUKA – SAMA, JANGAN DITARIK!"

Atau tidak sama sekali, pagi – pagi gini aja udah ributnya minta diampun. Para tetangga aja sudah pada pindah semua, tak tahan dengan keributan yg terjadi setiap paginya. Yg masih bertahan pun sudah masuk RSJ (?) sebagian Karna Telinga dan Otak mereka konsslet. Kasian nya Mereka…

Yap begini keseharian pagi Para Grup Vocaloid ! kenapa bisa begitu? Karna bila ada master mereka. Mereka jadi Tak bebas, pasti ada aja waktu disuruh Latihan. Liburan pun jarang. Tidak bisa shopping, refleshing, melakukan hubungan incest bagi Rin $ Len # Dilindes Rin dan Len #, karaoke an gitu.

Untuk saja, Master mereka lagi libur 2 minggu. Dan akan pulang hari ini. Jadi, mereka bisa meleluasa melakukan apapun dipagi hari

.

.

.

Tunggu

.

.

.

Hari ini? Oh gawat!

"Minna aku pu- YA AMPUN! MAKSELEKETEP! MAMAK MINTA AMPUN (?) AWAS ADA SULEE!"

Teriakan seseoerang menghentikan kegiatan mereka yg membuat Rumah mereka kayak habis kena gempa bumi. Para vocaloid melihat ke asal suara dan langsung berwajah pucat melihat **Master **terkejut setengah melayang (?) hampir pingsan melihat rumah kayak yg habis kena gempa bumi itu.

"Ma- master?" Ujar Miku ketakutan

" Di- di – di- dia benar ma- mas- ter y- ya ? "ujar Meiko tergagap seakan – akan master itu setan

"YAiyalah! Emang aku setan? Dan kenapa rumah ini berantakan sekali?" Seru master marah. Ih Serem

"Etto… itu Karna… oh! Tadi ada alien nyasar ter hantam Rumah. Nah, Karna alien itu besar. Rumah ini jadi gempa bumi. Nah begiitu, ya kan Len?" Ujar Rin dengan alas an yg sanga (aaaa) t tidak logis

" I- iya master! Rin Benar!" Seru Len biar enggak ketahuan gitu

"Emang aku percaya sama alasan enggak logis itu? Kalian akan ku hukum!" Ujar master dengan amarah sedang ( Tinggi udah mainsterm)

"WHHHATTTT" teriak mereka semua bikin jendela pecah Dimana – mana . sepontan master menutup telinganya dengan headshet yg kebetulan ada disampingnya. Wow master pintar juga! ( Master : emang aku o'on? Kiiro: hem.. mungkin! # dilempar Master # )

"Yap hukuman kalian adalah mengikuti upacara peringatan R. A Kartini di Indonesia besok! Kalian semua harus mencari baju masing – masing. Yg perempuan pakai kebaya, Laki – laki pakai Baju batik! Dan Kalian berangkat Hari ini!" seru master jelas, singkat dan padat. ( kebalik semua -_- )

Hening sejenak

.

.

.

.

" APPAAA!"

**Time skip!**

"Uah akhirnya sampai juga di Indonesia!" Seru MIku yg baru turun dari becak eh salah dari pesawat.

"Iya nih akhirnya Kita sampai tepat waktu juga. Jam 2 siang. Waktu kita termakan habis buat beres – beres dan mengurus keberangkatan. " ujar Luka sambil menghela nafas

"Udah, dari pada kita standing disini, lebih baik kita cari tempat buat nginap dan mencari baju hem.. apa namanya itu… " ujar Meiko. Sempatnya dia lupa apa yg dia cari..

" Yg Perempuan Kebaya. Kalau laki – laki batik" Ujar Kaito sambil makan ice cream. Sempatnya juga…

"Ya, itu. Tumben kau pintar Bakaito" ujar Meiko

"Hhoho Kaito gitu loh" Ujar Kaito sambil goyang – goyang gaje

"Err…. Meiko- nee, Kau harus tarik kembali kata – katamu" Ujar Len yg sakarang ini sedang berfacepalm

"Aku mau melakukan" ujar Meiko ikut – ikutan facepalm

Setelah kejadian goyang – goyang gaje Kaito tadi. Mereka langsung mencari tempat menginap. Agak rempong sih. Soalnya mereka kurang tau Indonesia. Mereka harus menahan bahasa mereka. Dan berbicara bahasa inggris, kan mereka tak tau bahasa Indonesia..

Setelah perjuangan, akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan hotel. Dengan segera mereka masuk. Sebagai Meiko pemimpinnya

"Permisi, kami mau memesan kamar untuk 6 orang bisa ? " ujar Luka yg paling pandai berbahasa inggris. Anggap aja ini bahasa inggris ya? Soalnya Author malas nulisnya # digeplak Reader #

"oh bi- KYAAA! GRUP VOCALOID DATANG KESINI!" Teriak fans giling sang mba pekerja Hotel ( karna Kiiro lupa namanya :P )

"Err… ya itu kami… bisa kamu memesan kamar" ujar Luka melihat aksi mba itu sambil sweatdrop

"OH! Tentu saja bisa! Sangat bisa! Kalian kuberi gratis! Biar gajih dipotong. Kalian gratis! Ini kunci nya" Seru sang mba hotel masih teriak fans giling.

"Ah makasih mba! Kami pergi dulu" ujar Luka tambah sweatdrop melihat aksi mba itu. Dan lanngsung melesat pergi meninggal kan mba hotel itu yg makin menggila bersama vocaloid lainnya

Setelah itu, mereka langsung mencari baju kebaya dan batik seperti perintah ( baca : hukuman ) master. Sayang mereka bingung dimana mencarinya.

"Aduh... nyari baju itu dimana sih? " ujar Rin yg bingung

"aku juga tak tau... lagian kebaya itu apa?" ujar Miku. Lah mau nyari kok enggak tau bendanya.

"Emm.. coba kita cari ke toko baju itu! aku enggak ngerti Tulisan 'toko baju menjual apapun ' ( mereka enggak ngerti karna itu tulisan indonesia ) tapi disitu ada banyak baju! Siapa tau ada!" seru Gakupo yg baru kebagian kalimat. Soalnya Author malas ngasih :P # ditebas Gakupo #

" Oh Ayo kita kesana!" ujar Meiko. Dan di balas anggukan lainnya

Mereka segera memasuki toko bernama ' toko baju menjual apapun ' itu.

"selamat datang!" ujar sang penjaga toko yg aneh nya memakai bahasa jepang.

Semuanya terkejut dengan itu. Ini kan di indonesia, kok ada orang pakai bahasa jepang ya. Saat mereka lihat lebih teliti lagi sang penjaga toko...

.

.

.

.

.

"Author Kiiro!" seru mereka.

Yap, yg muncul sang Author cerita ini, Kiiro! Kok dia bisa nyasar kesini ya? Oke mari kita simak lebih dekat lagi! # plakk #

"Hai semua! Wah enggak nyangka kalian semua ke indonesia, cari Kiiro ya?" ujar Kiiro nyegir

"Mimpimu Author! Kenapa kau bisa jadi penjaga toko? Toko ini milik keluargamu?" tanya Rin heran

"Ya, ini milik ibu mertua Kiiro" jawab Kiiro pakai senyum tak tau namanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APPAAAAA?"

"hush hush! Kiiro Cuma bercanda! Kiiro masih smp kok! Mana mungkin sudah menikah! Toko ini milik kerabat mama Kiiro. Kiiro Cuma iseng – iseng aja bantuin jualan!"

"Oh... jangan becanda gitu dong! Ngomong – ngomong, toko ini ada menjual baju kebaya dan batik?" ujar Len

"Hemm.. ada! Kebetulan sekolah Kiiro juga besok mau upacara jadi kerabat mama Kiiro udah nyiapin tuh! Untung dia juga menjualnya! Sebentar ya!" seru Kiiro semangat. Dia langsung melesat mencari baju yg para Vocaloid dan kembali dengan barang yg inginkan

"Ini! Kiiro pilihkan dengan sesuai selera kalian loh!" Ujar si Kiiro sombong

"Arigatou! Author Kiiro! Dari mana kau tau selera kami? " Ujar Meiko

"indra tersembuyi! Oh ya bajunya gratis ya! Tapi asal kan Kalian menuruti perintah Kiiro. Umm Cuma 3 kok!" ujar kiiro

"gratis? Oke, emang apa yg kamu mau?" tanya Miku

"hhehehe Pertama! Kiiro mau Rin dan Len merciuman dengan erotisnya disini dan sekarang juga!" Ujar Kiiro dengan senyum licik nya.

"APPAA!" seru 2 kagamine yg dimaksud sambil ber blushing

"ah, Rin, Len ayo lakukan! Demi dapat gratis, kan lumayan kalau uangnya bisa tetep tersimpan " ujar Kaito ikuttan senyuman licik

"ayolah Rin, Len onegai! Kaliankan sering melakukannya aku liat kok!" ujar Luka pasang muka melas

"Ta- tapi kalau ditempat umum disini kan malu! Lagi pula dari mana kalian tau?" Ujar Rin sambil blushing

"U- dah deh! Rin! Ayo Kita lakukan!" ujar Len yg sebenarnya juga malu. Tanpa aba – aba Len langsung mencium Rin dengan erotis sesuai kata Kiiro ( you now what I mean ? )

Kiiro langsung kegirangan dan langsung memotret dan mevideo kejadian tersebut sedangkan yg lain hanya cengo tak berkutip

Rin dan Len langsung melepaskan diri sambil berblushing. Dan Len segera berkata " Udah, sekarang apa yg kedua?"

Kiiro yg sudah selesai memfoto dan memvideo berpikir sebentar sebelum pikiran bejat terjatuh diotak sang author ini

"Kalian harus menari Harlem shake dan cesar disini! Kebetulan Kiiro punya musiknya ~~ " ujar kiiro dengan seyum licik pastinya

"AAPPAA!" teriak semuanya

"Minna Lebih baik kita lakukan, kita harus menghormati bangsa Indonesia ini! Menghargai perjuangan R. A. Kartini yg telah menyelamat para anak perempuan Indonesia! Jadi kita harus melakukan nya!" ujar Miku semangat

"Iya juga! Ayo" ujar Kaito. Dan dengan agak terpaksa mereka ber hamlem shake setelah itu menari cesar. tapi, mengingat itu untuk R.A kartini, meteka Pantang menyerah dan tetap menjalan Penyiksaan (?) dari sang Author kiiro. Kiiro yg melihatnya melompat – lompat girang dan mem video aksi itu. Dia sambil bergumam " Lumayan masukin youtube dan memperlihat ke teman – teman hehe ~~ "

Setelah selesai, Luka langsung bertanya " se- selesai. Apa yg ketiga?"

"Hemm apa ya.." ujar Kiiro. Para grup vocaloid hanya bisa meneguk ludah nya. Takut dengan pemintaan selanjutnya

' pasti bejad nih..' pikir Miku

' jangan – jangan aku akan disuruh melakukan 'itu' dengan Len..' pkir Rin

'semoga tidak yg aneh – aneh lagi..' pikir Len

'Apa selanjutnya lebih parah? ' pikir Meiko

'apa permintaan hancur (?) ' pikir Kaito

'oh kami – sama, apa yg akan terjadi?' pikir Luka

'semoga aku engga nista disini' pikir Gakupo

"Semua foto bareng Kiiro!" seru si Kiiro

GUBRAK!

Semua grup vocaloid melakukan gerakan gubrak sambil berpikir 'kupikir apaa!'

Dan mereka akhirnya berfoto bareng dan pulang pulang dengan hikmatnya. Oh dan juga beristirahat dari kejadian muncul si Author bejad Kiiro tadi.

Dan besok mereka mengikuti upacara perayaan hari kartini.

* * *

**The end (?)  
**

**Hohoho hancur bukan? Ini memang dibuat buru – buru! Tapi akhirnya selesai juga hehe. Semoga kita semua makin menghargai perjuangan R. A Kartini! Lihat Grup vocaloid saja menghargai. Jadi kita juga dong! Nah sampai disini dulu! semoga fic ini tidak menyinggung R. A kartini. Oke! Please Review and make Favorite, terima flame juga haha. Oh jangan lupa follow oke! Tapi ini tidak memaksa kok!**

**Jaa ne **

**Rinlen lover 02**


End file.
